NO Ordinary Girl
by fantoallwritertonone
Summary: The gang finds a girl and fixes her up. When she wakes up she runs out saying he will hurt her sister. Will the gang see her again? Can they help her and her sisters?
1. Chapter 1

Reader you have to tell me what you think of this first chapter. I have others typed up but they will not be posted if you do not want them to be.

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders. Wish I did though.

No Ordinary Girl

Chapter 1

I saw a girl sitting across the street looking pissed. It appeared that she had been beat by someone and they used some force of weapon. The girl looked to have lost a lot of blood and swaying. I ran across the street and caught her just as she past out. I could no just leave her there so I decided to bring her back to the house. Darry was there and I knew he could fix her up.

When I got back to the house I shouted for help to get her in the house. Two-bit came out of the house, took one look at the girl in my hands and helped me carry her in the house. We brought her in and set her on the coach. Soda went to get the first-aid kit and Darry started to take a look at her.

No one asked any questions about where I found her or why I brought her back to the house. We all sat in silence and waited for her to wake up. Dally and Steve sat in the kitchen impassively. Two-bit had sat back infront of the TV with Johnny but neither was paying attention to what was going on. Soda was sitting next to me helping the Darry with the girl and I just watched trying to figure out who she was.

This girl was tall. I'd say about 5'10" with jet black hair that went to the middle of her back. You could tell she was no ordinary greasy girl because she had no makeup and wore jeans and a hoodie. She also had on a studded belt and there was a tattoo on her wrists that read "deathly" on he right and "cuts" on the other. She was so intriguing to me I had to learn more. Know all I had to do was wait for her to wake up.

Okay review people. And Merry Christmas.

P.S. Sorry it is short and all. It is just informative really.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people. I just got a new computer and am still trying to figure out how it, so I am sorry if it takes a while to update. Now I am still trying to work out the kinks of the story so if you ever catch something tell me and I will fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. goes and cries in corner

No Ordinary Girl

Chapter 2

I was hurting all over. I felt like I was run over by a truck. I tried to move but ended up moaning in pain. "Guys I think she's waking up" someone next to me said.

Okay. I didn't know that voice so I slowly opened my eyes. When they were fully open I saw seven boys just sitting around. My first reaction was to sit bolt upright. Bad move. A pain shot through my side.

"Lay back down your hurt real bad. By the way, I am Darry. Blondie next to you is Soda and the person spacing out in the chair is Pony." said the big burly guy.

"Hey what we ain't important enough to be introduced to her?" asked a goofy looking guy watching Mickey.

"No Two-Bit, you're not you moron."

"Well anyway I'm Two-Bit. This kid next to me is Johnny and the two shit-heads in the kitchen are Dallas and Steve.

I knew these people. They were the infamous Curtis gang. Well they ain't the only ones. When I wasn't taking care of my sister's people knew me well. Wait my sisters! He was going to hurt them if I did not get back to help soon.

I stood up and started to run out.

"Where are you going? You are still hurt." one of them shouted, Darry I think.

"I have to get to my sisters before Rage hurts them. I go by DC just so you know."

Two-Bit's POV

DC, I know that name. There is only one broad that goes by those initials in this town and I tell you she's deadly. Sometimes she scares me more than Dal. Once I heard that she beat someone into a coma because he stared at her the wrong way. From what I heard DC stands for her street name Deathly Cuts. I think she got that name from her hand with a switch.

"Hey, did any one notice if DC had tattoos on her wrists that spelled "Deathly Cuts" on them?" I asked.

Everyone froze. "Yeah she did." Pony said sort of in shock. I guess it is shocking if I caught on to it before he and everyone else did.

Well now we know who she is, but who is Rage and why is DC, the toughest girl in town, scared of him?

I know it is kind of stupid but it is getting there. If you have any ideas that you would like to add to the plot line go ahead. Review please and Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Bye people and remember the button is right there. Push it please.


End file.
